


A single word

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You and Poe know each other only through the comms, but it’s clear you have a thing going. One day, after finally seeing each other in person, Poe takes a chance and asks you out.





	A single word

With a cup of hot tea you take your seat and put your headphones on. After turning on the system, you wait a little while, reading through the notes that have been waiting for you on your desk.

Nothing unusual. Luckily. Unusual means there is no threat from the First Order which is very fine by you, and everybody else in the Resistance, frankly.

Although it does not mean that the pilots are sitting down, fooling around or do nothing. Borders have to be patrolled, new pilots trained, some of the members transported from one planet to another.

Today you are to look after and guide one pilot whose mission for today is to check the borders around the planet the base is located on.

And seeing the name of that one particular pilot puts a bright smile on your face.

You log in to your system, quickly preparing everything, connecting to Poe’s ship’s system.

“Hello there, Y/N. How’s my favorite guide on this fine day?”

Even though a blush creeps onto your cheeks, you remain calm. Poe has been like that since the first mission the two of you had together. Always a bit cheeky, a bit flirtatious, but still polite and kind. And despite your usual shyness, you managed to flirt with him, surprising your co-workers with witty replies.

It is easier when you don’t have to look at the other person, it’s less intimate, more casual. Neither of you have to do anything about it – it’s just a conversation between two people who work together from time to time. Nothing more than that.

“Very well, my favorite pilot. Ready for the mission?”

“I was born ready,” he states confidently and you suppress a giggle. If you didn’t know him well enough and didn’t witness his abilities, you’d say he was too arrogant. But Poe was only sure of his skills and was damn right about it.

“I bet you were,” you retort, “and it’d be very nice if you started the engine already.”

“Oh, sure. I was checking if BB-8 was in.”

You hear a muffled beep in the background.

“He says ‘hi’,” Poe says with a humor in his voice and your smile broadens a little.

“Hi, BB-8, nice to hear you!”

Some more beeping comes through but Poe doesn’t translate it for you.

“Alright, so what do we have in store for today?”

“Starting from directly above the base, you will do a round around the planet. Take your time, we have the entire day for that.”

“Entire day listening to you? I’m so up for that!”

“Poe, duties first,” you tease and he chuckles.

“Can’t we mix business with pleasure a little?”

“Will you start that engine or should I send help?”

“Alright, alright, hothead.”

“So I’m the hothead, eh?” you tease again and Poe sighs. You can bet he is shaking his head right now. Knowing his nature and not always thought-through decisions, it was the pot calling the kettle back.

You take a sip of your tea as Poe starts the engine and takes off, quickly assuming the position he was meant to.

“Left or right?”

“Right. ”

“Yes, ma’am.”

You focus your gaze on the radar in front of you, where a dot marks the place Poe is currently in. Just as you suggested, he turns right and slowly, unhurriedly, moves forward.

“I feel we won’t have much work today,” he notes after a few minutes of silence.

“Nevertheless, we need to make sure everything’s fine.”

“True. And I’m happy about it. Everybody deserves a bit of peace now.”

“Luckily, we can afford it for now.”

“Anything on the radar?”

“Nope. Only my favorite pilot.”

“Oh, I wonder who that may be?” he teases, humor hinting his tone and you smile.

“Ah, don’t know if you met him. He’s said to be the best pilot in the Resistance.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And I think it might be true.”

“You think?”

“Never saw him in action, so I can only assume.”

“Well, I bet he’d use a guide in his ship from time to time.”

“Would he now?” you taunt, quirking up a brow. Every now and then Poe throws in a suggestion that the two of you should meet face to face but usually, you ignore it and quickly change the topic.

Truth is – you kinda want to meet him in person. But on the other hand, you’re afraid that the spell will break and you won’t be as bold as through the comms. And you don’t think Poe will be glad to speak with someone who has troubles voicing their thoughts.

“Only if the best guide in the Resistance wanted it, too.”

“Poe…”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“My schedule won’t allow it.”

“Yeah, I know. You’re busy.”

“But we have missions together every day this week.”

“That puts a huge smile on my face.”

You decide to not reply to that and re-focus on the task instead.

“Anything out of ordinary?”

“No, just that…”

“What?” your heart beats a little faster and anxiety rises in your chest as you scan the area for any suspicious ships. You don’t find any, so you knit your brows, waiting for Poe’s response.

“The flowers here are starting to bloom. They’re pretty.”

“Poe! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry, Y/N. I’m almost done. Should I make one more round just in case?”

“No, I think it’s okay for you to come back to the base. Don’t forget to give your report to General Organa.”

“What would I do without you…”

“You’d be yelled at more than usual, I believe.”

Poe cackles and, in the background, you hear the sounds of landing.

“See you tomorrow, then.”

“Sure, Y/N. Have a nice day.”

“You too, Poe!”

______

The week went by, and every day you were more and more excited to work with Poe. Quickly, you realized that you were looking forward to hearing his voice, to talking to him and giggling at his attempts to flirt with you.

It upset you that you had to turn him down most of the time. Frankly, there was no way he could like you that much if he saw you.

It wasn’t that you were hideous or anything. You were an ordinary girl with great sigh, clever and sometimes funny when you fought through your shyness and opened up to people you spent time with.

You had a few friends. Not many because usually you weren’t the talkative one.

However, sometimes, laying in your bed, before you fell asleep, you imagined how would it be if you met with Poe face to face. Would he flirt with you, just as he did through the comms? Or would he pretend it never happened and you were nothing more than a girl he sometimes fooled around with?

But you’d never know because you were too timid to agree to see him.

Damn that shyness.

_______

Some days are filled with missions. Some days you spend on guiding pilots through the sky, passing on orders or finding the best way out from potentially dangerous situations.

Some days you are hardly needed when the pilot knows the place and can easily flight without your guidance.

Some days are lazy. And those days you use for filling reports you didn’t have time or didn’t want to finish earlier.

And today is that day. You sit at your desk, papers stashed in front of you and systematically you fill every single one of them, helping yourself with your personal notes.

You don’t pay much attention to the surroundings. Everyone has to focus on their task so you don’t bother one another, from time to time looking around to see if anybody needs help.

It’s late afternoon when you notice General Organa walking in and heading to your desk.

You stand up and greet her, a warm smile present on her face.

“Y/N, that report I got from you yesterday…”

“Something’s wrong with it?” you say, a bit anxious. You rarely make a mistake, always trying your best.

“No, no, I just wanted to clarify something. But in a moment, we’re waiting for someone to join us.”

“Oh,” you reply, feeling your stomach tightening. You try to remain composed but you can’t fight your bashfulness at the thought of a most likely stranger talking to you.

You immediately tense when you spot Poe Dameron, in person, walking towards you and General.

“Poe! Great that you finally joined us!”

“Forgive me, General, mission took too long.”

You swallow hard when Poe looks at you, a grin appearing on his handsome face.

“You’re Y/N, right? My Y/N?”

“Y-yeah,” you stutter, your mouth dry, blood roaring in your ears.

“It’s so great to finally see you,” he says genuinely and offers you his hand, which you shake briefly. You say nothing, not trusting your voice.

“You two never met?” General asks, quirking up a brow as a sign of surprise at the news.

“No, we only spoke through the comms,” Poe explains and you nod, still unable to form proper words.

“Oh, how amazing that unintentionally I caused a face to face meeting,” she notes with a slight humor in her voice and at this moment you realize she planned it. There wasn’t anything she wanted to clarify.

General Organa, a true, walking and breathing legend, decided to be a matchmaker.

You huff out a short breath and send her a look of dismay, to which she gives you a playful smirk. Poe seems to be oblivious.

“Now, I’m afraid I have to go,” General states, “have a nice day, you two. And Y/N, your reports are perfect.”

“Thank you,” you mutter as she turns around and walk away, leaving you and Poe quite confused.

“She told me we needed to clarify something.”

“Same thing here.”

“And you’ve no idea what needed to be explained?”

“No. She didn’t mention it.”

“Well… Are you done for today?” Poe glances at your desk and you shake your head before you can think twice.

“No, I still need to finish a tone of reports.”

“Maybe I could help?”

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then. Just don’t tire yourself too much. We have a mission tomorrow and I need you in a good shape.”

“I promise to go to bed at a reasonable hour,” you say and sit down, your heart racing in your chest.

“Good, that’s good. Bye, Y/N.”

“Bye, Poe,” you give him a tight smile and Poe walks away. You don’t know if you saw correctly but he seemed to be upset.

Well, your assumptions could be right. He was probably expecting something else and now he’s disappointed.

You hide your face in your hands and grunt, frustration filling you. If only you weren’t so bashful, it could go so much better….

______

Shockingly, Poe didn’t change his approach. If only, he was now trying harder.

As he learnt where you exactly worked, he was leaving a single flower on your desk, every day a different one. Sometimes there was a note attached, sometimes he would compliment you during your missions.

And you found yourself unable to resist him any longer.

You developed a crush on him, there was no denying it. And it was evident that Poe liked you, too.

So after a long thinking, you decided that if he suggested a date, you would agree.

A second after you log in to the system and put your headphones on, Poe speaks up.

“I thought you’d never come!”

“Why? Did I ever disappoint you?” you ask, a tone of teasing on your voice and Poe chuckles.

“No, Y/N. I just wanted to ask you something before we’d start the mission.”

“Yes?”

“And you don’t have to answer immediately, I will wait patiently.”

“What is it, Poe?”

“I thought that maybe we could meet after the mission? Yesterday I saw a waterfall not very far from the base, we could fly there and have a walk, or a picnic, or whatever you like, I’m okay with everything,” he rambles and you giggle, only now realizing how nervous he truly is.

“Yes.”

“What?” he sounds shocked and you smile widely.

“I said ‘yes’.”

“Yes to the date?”

“Yup.”

A loud cheer comes from him and you erupt into a fit of giggles as you listen how happy he is for your date.

“Did you hear that, BB-8? I have a date today! With Y/N!”

“Poe, start the engine,” you say, playfully scolding him and Poe clears his throat.

“Yes, of course. Oh, gosh, you can’t even imagine how happy I am.”

“I believe I can, trust me.”

“Alright then. Let’s finish this up quickly so I can finally take you out.”

You smile at his eagerness as excitement fills your body. You as well can’t wait to be done with the mission so you can see Poe and spend an evening with him. Just the two of you. Frankly, you can’t understand why you didn’t agree earlier.

It took only a single word. A single word and it’s a whole new chapter for you and Poe.  


End file.
